Pack Hunters
Walkthrough The player will begin the level by riding on a SEAL Delivery Vehicle (also known as SDV) from the USS Chicago, a Los Angeles-class submarine, to the oil rig. At various points of the level, the player will have to choose where to breach into a room. After breaking into it, the player will move in slow-motion as they kill the various enemies and save the hostages. As you work your way up the oil rig, you will encounter a Little Bird helicopter (at which point some enemies will rappel down from the upper deck); There is an AT4 in the immediate vicinity, and several rocket launchers behind you. Once you reach the top deck, the enemy will deploy smoke. Your SCAR with Thermal Scope will come in handy, but if you replaced it, there are several F2000 and PP2000 with Thermal Scopes nearby. This is a good place to use your Claymores, as the enemy may try to flank you around the cargo containers. Once the area is clear, there is a final breaching door; be especially careful on this one. Not only are there hostages, but also explosive barrels. Take care of the enemy that rushes you, then carefully aim at all the other enemies. Once all enemies are dead, you will join Soap, Price and Salmon on the helipad and climb onto a Little Bird, which will take you to a Russian-American gulag. Transcript Briefing Ingame (Level starts off with the play waiting for the go on a SDV. The door opens and they start to go. Dallas deploys another crew. A Wolf unit signs okay. They swim up and come across a guard.) *Captain Salmon: On your go. (Devil and Captain Salmon kill the guards. They swim up, Sgt. Harris (Aura) helps Devil up.) *Captain Salmon: Aura, Devil let's go. (They move up and regroup on the second area.) *Captain Price: Devil, activate your heart beat sensor. Soap, do I need to walk him through it? *Soap: No, he knows how to use it. (They move up and spot a tango by a railing.) *Captain Salmon: Tango by the railing he's mine. (If you killed him.) *Captain Salmon: Then again, maybe not. (If he kills him.) *Captain Salmon: Sayonara. (They line up on a door.) *Sub Commander: Landwolf, Hotel Six be advised that there's hostages in that room watch fire. *Captain Salmon: Copy that. Out. Devil get a frame charge on the one of the doors. (He does so and clears the room.) *Seal #1: Hostage secure. (If the player stays there.) *Seal #2 or Captain Salmon: Devil, we're going topside, move! (He moves topside then a helicopter goes is spotted.) *Captain Salmon: Enemy helo. Get outta sight. (They do so, it goes past.) *Soap: Devil, form up over here. *Devil: Yessir. (He does so. They breach in and kill all enemy presences the enemy radio is heard.) *Captain Salmon: We're going to have company. Devil, plant C4 on the bodies. (He does so.) *Captain Salmon: Let's get out of sight. (They get on scaffold. The first infantry is spotted.) *Soap: Wait till their a little closer. (More come.) *Soap: Standby... (The last one goes through and enters the building. Level theme) *Soap: Plan B. Do it. (He detonates the explosive then their suppressor disappear, Devil attach to attachments and they engage the infantry.) *Captain Salmon: HQ, our covers blown we're heading to next area of hostages. *Sub Commander: Copy that. Watch yourself, we're detecting explosives on that floor. (They move up and kill the sentries. Then the helo returns, if the player takes it out.) *Captain Price: Enemy helo down, nice shot Devil. (They move up and engage more targets. They then move up to the stairs to the top floor.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go, those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves. (They throw a smokescreen. part 2 level theme) *Aura: Devil, use that thermal scope take out the enemy targets we can't reach or see. *Devil: Roger that. (They kill the guards. A Hind shows up. Its rotor removes the smoke.) *Captain Salmon: HIND! Cover me, firing Javelin round. (He fires it and destroy the hind. They breach and kill all the targets.) *Captain Salmon: Control, all hostages secured, I repeat all hostages secured. *Sub Commander: Roger that. Regroup with the helicopter for phase 2 of the operations. (They do so. End of level.) Trivia *This level is named after the motto of Wolf Company. Category:Missions